ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Mezmo
"No you iditot, the trophy!" -Mezmo to Snike 'Mezmo '''is a Hypnobrai Soldier. He has a cobra-shaped head mold instead of a normal Minifigure head. He serves as the judge of the Slither Pit that was in the episode, Home. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier. Mezmo is one of the more strategic-minded Hypnobrai soldiers who does not parade orders when he disagrees with them. Mezmo is not happy with their general being under Lloyd’s control and his complaints are loud and frequent. He comes from a long line of Hypnobrai warriors, so he feels he has a lot to live up to, and the right to more power, and he can’t advance fast enough. History ''Note: In order to fill out the serpentine ranks, multiple copies of the same serpentine characters will appear in the cartoon (excluding the generals). All appearances Mezmo and other Hypnobrai Soldiers will be posted below, for your convenience. Rise of the Snakes Mezmo was a Hypnobrai soldier at the time Lloyd opened the Hypnobrai tomb. Mezmo is not happy that Slithraa, the current Hypnobrai general, was placed under Lloyd's control. He participated at the raid at Jamanakai Village but is soon forced to retreat. Of course he was not happy to raid a village for candy as it was a waste of his hypnosis powers. Back at the Hypnobrai tomb Mezmo criticised Skales for not confronting the general but Skales reassured him by saying he will stike when the time is right. Home Mezmo, along with all the other Hypnobrai were ordered to build a tree fortress by Lloyd via Slithraa. He was forced to carry material up the elevator, build booby traps, and Lloyd eventually repaid by opening a trap door under the soldier's feet, which dropped him out of the fort. He was highly displeased with the job but did not dare stand up to the general. Eventually when the ninja attacked, he followed Skales to the Spinjitzu monastery and stole the Hypnobrai staff while a hypnotized Cole kept the other ninja busy. He then proceeded back to the Hypnobrai tomb not before he burnt the monastery down. He then became the judge of the Slither Pit between Skales and Slithraa. After a long, hard fight, Skales won by using his mastery of "fang-kwon-do" on Slithraa. After the victory Mezmo presented the Hypnobrai staff to Skales who was the new general. Mezmo was happy to have a new and more serious general instead of being forced to do childish mischief. ''Never Trust a Snake'' The Hypnobrai spot another tribe of serpentine and proceed to battle. They soon realize it was the Fangpyre, a tribe whose general, Fangtom, is a close friend of Skales. Mezmo soons corners Lloyd with other Hypnobrai and Fangpyre but the would-be evil lord escaped when he was catapulted away by a Fangpyre truck. Can of Worms Mezmo as well as many other Hypnobrai Soldiers are present for Pythor's failed attempt to unite the tribes. They soon persue the four ninja, only to slip and fall in the icy tunnel. The Snake King Mezmo is present at the Lost City of Ouroboros sitting next to a wierd-looking Hypnobrai scout. He witnesses the fourtribe generals being defeated by the Anacondrai general. After that he hears maracas falling out of the Hypnobrai scout's hands and found out that he was actually Lloyd, who was now in the serpentines' custody. Later the ninja were captured and Mezmo led them into the arena and freed the samurai for the battle. Later he and other hypnobrai soldiers went to seize the samurai only to fall beneath ouroboros to their death. Tick Tock Mezmo is present at the Serpentine underground fortress. He witnesses Pythor discover the riddle to where the map of the four silver fang blades were. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Mezmo is there at the Mega Monster Amusement Park where Pythor unearths the Hypnobrai Fang blade. He then persues the Samurai only to stop when he sees some cotton candy. He later catches up and uncovers the Samurai and leaves the amusement park. The Royal Blacksmiths Mezmo finds a poster for the Ninjago Talent Show and informs Pythor that the Constrictai Fang blade was in the Blade Cup. He then is forced in a serpentine group called the Treble Makers to win the Blade Cup. Then, upon Skales' order, he attacked the ninja, only to make the ninjas' preformance better. Trivia *Mezmo's name is a pun on of the word "mesmorised", which means to hold the attention of someone. This could be a reference to how the Hypnobrai have the power to hypnotize. *He has a similar head mold to Spitta, the Venomari Soldier. *He was part of the Treble Makers, a band designed by Pythor to win the talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths". *He was mislabeled as appearing in 9444 Cole's Tread Assault in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Club magazine. *Ironically, he is probably the most common Serpentine in the show, but among the rarest in the sets, only appearing in 9555 Mezmo. Set Appearances *9555 Mezmo Gallery mezmo.jpg|Mezmo's artwork mezmo.com.png|Mezmo on the Ninjago website. Mezmo12.png|His Minifigure. 13188-2-2-218.jpg|Mezmo punching another look-alike Mezmo Mezmo1.png Saying slither pit ep.2.png 185px-Bytar1.png|Mezmo in the Lost City of Ouroboros Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV mezno cought lloyd.png|Mezmo holding Lloyd. 1skaels and snike ep.9.png|Mezmo with Snike finding out about the Fangblade. MezmoWithPoster.png Serpentine talent.png 2121212121.png MezmoWithDinner.png Stcards.png|Mezmo playing a card game with Spitta MezmoOnBiteCycle.png 17Mezmosnike.png 16Mezmoandskales.png Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Soldiers Category:Ice